It is generally known that a mechanism is needed to establish, actively maintain, or manage a valid network connection between two devices. Often it is desirable for remote devices, such as wireless phones and other wireless devices (“remote devices”), to initiate or be initiated to effect an active data session with a central station, server or other uplink means. However, when connecting remote devices to a cellular station or network, communicating an appropriate message that can be received, understood and acted upon by the station may result in unreliable or unpredictable service as often the requirements of the application and the available internet protocol (IP) addressing schemes available by the wireless telecommunications provider in relation to the remote device(s) are not well understood. More specifically, in wireless systems, aside from determining which side of the connection (e.g., device or mobile station) initiates the communication, the ability to effectively and reliably communicate during initiation poses challenges. As wireless carriers handle usage and management of IP addresses differently, obstacles may arise in the ability to effectively link and communicate in view of the type of IP connectivity options available for a targeted application.
One approach provides for using an ‘active’ packet on a device to prevent the disconnection of that device from a network following a period of time where the device is determined to have failed to communicate with network. Such an active packet approach could be suited for a general packet radio services (GPRS) network in which the device would be disconnected after a sustained or predetermined period of time. Alternatively, another approach may involve heavy polling with or of communication devices intended for communication. Other approaches may include sending a short message service (SMS) message to a device, following a long period since the device's prior transmission to the link, to request the device initiate a connection (often referred to as “shoulder-tap”). Still other approaches may include awakening a device using a shoulder-tap, such as voice wake up, where the device responds to a voice call by establishing a data session such as with a server or by SMS wake up by passing a specific instruction in the body of the SMS to direct the device to act accordingly. Utilizing shoulder-tap and active packet approaches, collectively herein referred to as shoulder-tapping without limitation, provides a means for messaging wireless assets, such as cellular phone devices for instance. While each of these approaches assists to establish an initiating connection, none of these approaches is necessarily an optimal approach to engage for establishing or delivering an initial link as between the device and the mobile station (MS), for instance.
However, the feasibility, reliability and economics associated with various shoulder-tap mechanisms in view of the type of IP connectivity associated with a targeted application for specific communications situations may not be optimally suited to one or any of the above approaches.
Accordingly, what is desired is provide a method to optimize the selection and delivery of a shoulder-tap approach in specific situations, and particularly those of delivery to cellular mobile stations (MS) to improve the feasibility, reliability and economics of establishing communications as well as prioritizing approaches for one or more preferred implementations.
As used herein the terms device, third party system, smart phone, terminal, remote device, wireless asset, etc. are intended to be inclusive, interchangeable, and/or synonymous with one another and other similar communication-based equipment for purposes of the present invention though one will recognize that functionally each may have unique characteristics, functions and/or operations which may be specific to its individual capabilities and/or deployment.